Early One Morning
by Jizabel Disraeli
Summary: [Oneshot] Just a short little drabble about when Axel and Namine wake up after a night together. Axel seems pretty romantic, does he not? Rated T for implied actions


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom hearts characters mentioned in this story.**

(I never used to write disclaimers and got in trouble for it so why not start now?)

**Early One Morning**

By MyFavoriteOutfitIsAStraighjacket

--

"Axel? Are you awake?"

All she got was a light "Hnnn" in return as the redhead rolled over in his bed, remaining in his slumber. Naminé looked down at him and smiled as her hand brushed a stray strand of blood red locks behind his ear. She then swung her feet over the side of the bed and padded her way into the private bathroom of Axel's quarters in Castle Oblivion. She turned on the shower and stepped in, relishing the feel of the warm water against her back.

Once the room was filled with steam, Naminé turned off the water and reached out for her towel. However, it wasn't on the rack where she had left it.

"Looking for this?" she heard a voice say from across the room.

Naminé nodded and smiled. "Yes I am. I would very much appreciate it if you would kindly give it back."

Axel laughed from inside the immense cloud of steam. "Why don't you come and get it?"

"Axel," Naminé chuckled. "Come on…"

"Fine," Axel sighed. He emerged from the fog dressed in nothing but a pair of navy blue boxers. The vaporized water in the room had begun to condense and it left a shining sheet over his bare chest. He stood before her with the towel by his side. However, instead of giving it to her, he let it drop to the floor and took a step towards her. Naminé stepped back but only hit the wet tile wall behind her.

"To early for games," she mused up to him, her eyes shining in the dull florescent lighting.

Axel only laughed again and pressed his body against hers. "Do you think that really matters to me?" he said as he leaned down and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

Naminé ran her hand through his soft hair and shook her head slightly. "No. I guess not."

She could feel his mouth widen in a smile against her neck as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Axel then lifted his head so that his mouth was positioned next to her ear. "You know me well," he whispered whispered, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

Naminé had begun to give in to him but then shook her head and pushed him away. He surprisingly didn't resist the action. He only stood there, staring her in the eyes. "You know I want to but- not right now. Demyx will probably be coming soon to make sure that you are awake and we can't let him see us…"

Axel took a step back and looked down. "Naminé…"

"What?"

"Why do we have to keep it secret?"

"Well," Naminé sighed as she spoke. "You know how I'm not really that well liked, and you really aren't either. If anyone saw us… you know… especially anyone in the Castle."

He didn't respond but only stood there, his eyes glued to the floor. Naminé took a step foreword and took his hand. "Axel?" She cupped her free hand under his chin and lifted it so that, though he was still looking down at her, they were making eye contact. "I love you."

Axel's mouth twitched into a smile. "I love you too," he whispered before lowering his lips to hers. They stood that way for a long while with their arms wrapped around each other until Naminé broke away and went back into the main bedroom so that she could redress herself. After a little bit of searching, she tracked down her clothes that had been carelessly thrown on the floor at the foot of the bed earlier.

While she dressed, Axel sat on the bed and watched her. Every once in a while, he would say something that would trigger conversation but then it would only go silent again until Naminé was fully decent. The blonde then proceeded to make her way towards the door. Axel stood and, in a couple drawn out steps, he was behind her. Naminé stopped with her hand on the bronze doorknob as the redheaded Nobody's arms snaked around her waist, gently pulling her toward him until her back was tightly pressed against his stomach.

"Leaving so soon?" he whispered into her ear, lightly nibbling her ear lobe.

Naminé shook her head and smiled. "I have to. As I said, Demyx will be coming soon."

Axel's face morphed into a mock-pout. "Can I at least have a goodbye kiss?"

Of course, Naminé complied. She turned around in his arms until they were facing each other. She then proceeded to stand on her tiptoes until their lips met. This time she quickly broke away. "I'll be back tonight, okay?"

The male Nobody nodded as she turned back around and left, quietly closing the door behind her. He could her here tiny feet pattering down the hallway until she was to far away to detect any longer.

He plopped down on his back on the bed and sighed with a smile. He lay that way for a few minutes until he heard his door slam open and hit the wall. Axel's smile faded and without sitting up he said, "Demyx, if that door knocks a whole in the wall, you are going to fix it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the blonde mused. He then looked down at Axel on the bed and took note of what he was wearing. "You haven't even gotten dressed yet?"

Axel shook his head and put his hands lazily behind his head. "I'll do it eventually."

Demyx just stared down at him for a second before turning on his heel and exiting the room.

"Just be ready in ten minutes," was the last thing he said before he left and slammed the door behind him.

"Whatever you say," Axel muttered as he closed his eyes blissfully.

--

Thank you guys for reading my little fic! This is my first KH fic so bear with me!

Even though it was a oneshot, I still love reviews!

God, this is the first thing I've posted for like 2 years, huh? I'm Proud of myself!

3 you guys!

-Vin


End file.
